overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 9/@comment-33177490-20150729214906
Spoiler of Chapter 4 of Volume 9: Kingdom has 2 Factions,Royalist and Nobles Those in the Nobles faction take up the left and right flank,while Royalist is in the middle.Alright with that said,i can begin After Aniz cast Iä!Shub-Niggurath! on the Kingdom left flank,the spell consume 70 000 soldiers and spawn 5 of these Goats.He relay his orders,destroy the kingdom's army but spare the lives of these 4 individuals. Cue mass panic but officers of the kingdom shouted "Form Up" to arrange the soldiers into a spearwall The goats charged into the ranks and trample the army,tentacles were used to fling or slam onto the soldiers.Now,the Kingdom morale began to dip to its lowest point. "Retreat!!" "No!!,not like this" Now the army has turned into a unorganized mob One Goat is charging into the back of the Royalist faction army,while another Goat was about the kill Raeven but it stopped Rest of the Goat are now wrecking havoc at the right Flank Empire Side POV Aniz took off his mask revealing his true form.One of the Goat ran towards Empire and kneel in front of Aniz Aniz stood ontop of its tentacles and spoke with Emperor He had expected his majesty to send out cavalry after his spell but he did not. Aniz added its understandable considering the carnage the Goats did amongst the kingdom army and he will finish the job for him Aniz told mare to stay guard with the 500 DK and went off to find his target The emperor was terrified and speechless after Aniz gave his speech.He thought Aniz did not treat the alliance seriously and will soon turn his army towards him Kingdom POV With the Goat approaching from the back,Gazef advised his King Lanposa III to retreat,but Lanposa was depressed after that slaughter.He told his Gazef and his warriors to save themselves. Gazef was having none of it and proclaim that he will even tie his majesty if he has to Lanposa relent,Gazef suggest to escape on foot,3 of the Goats are chasing Nobles that are fleeing on horseback. Gazef volunteer to be Vanguard,Climb and Brain stay behind too.Climb pick up a flag and start waving it to attract the Goat attention Lanposa told them to return alive and he can have anything that he wish,Brain requested the princess to be marry to Climb.His majesty seems to approved. Lanposa and Gazef fistbumps and bid farewell Now Gazef is facing a rampaging Goat,he use 2 of his skill to detect any weakness but it did nothing. He charge straight ahead and managed to strike at the tentacle,the force created broke his arm It got dazed but recovered and managed to swing the other tentacle at Gazef and throwing him sideways The Goat now walk towards Gazef,he spotted Aniz sitting on top on it with a throne that is made of tentacles(wtf) "Aniz Ooal Gown-sama,ah so you are not human" "Gazef" Climb and Brain ran to Gazef. Aniz and Gazef reminisce about their time at Cain Village.Aniz extend his hand then told Gazef to become his subordinate "If you become my subordinate" Aniz snap his finger and all the Goat movements stopped "This is only temporary,what happens next will be up to you,if you refuse,i will summon even more Goats" Gazef refuse,saying he is the king's sword and he will only obey him Aniz is baffled "In Cain,you who faced with overwhelming odds rode out to face your assassins,your selfless act saved those villagers,yet now you chose to abandon your fellow soldiers" "Foolish mortal,then i will" Gazef strike him Aniz before he can finish his sentence and request a 1v1 Duel theres still 4 more paragraphs i need more time Aniz ask Gazef if he is serious He reply the enemy commader in chief is within the striking distance of his sword,he got to try even if it means his death Aniz told gazef distance does not matter if there is a difference in power,he then order the Goat to slam its tentacle onto the ground,creating a crater "Dont push your luck gazef just because i spare your life" Gazef laugh from the bottom of his heart,told Aniz this is something he has to do as the Kingdom Strongest Knight Aniz tried to change his mind but Gazef refused to budge "If nothing i say can change your mind,I as a collector that have to kill a rare specimen such as you,it will be a shame" now Brain wants to join in but was refused by Gazef citing his honor will be tainted,instead he told climb and brain to stand witness to his final duel.Aniz accepted his challenge Brain is crying and told Gazef he will bring his body back and res him,again Gazef refuse him "if i am to die amongst the wilderness,let it be" Cue Gazef monologue about his death can help bridge the gap between the nobles and the loyalist Aniz ask to inspect Gazef sword,he gave it despite protests from brain and climb Aniz wanted his sword after this Duel because it somehow defy Aniz Game mechanics Gazef told him no,it belongs to the kingdom.Aniz respect his wish and return the blade back to its master Gazef pass climb a set of handbells for signalling the start of the duel Gazef get ready,Brain told climb Gazef might be able to win because he is going to use a technique stronger than six fold slash of light The Bell Rings,Gazef charge forward but he was stop in his tracks,frozen like a statue Then Aniz seems to cast Time Stasis,it is explain enemy do not take damage during time stasis.He cast a DoT spell "Delay Magic·True Death".it says he has to cast the spell just in time for its effect to take place after time resume "sayonara,Gazef Stronoff,i don hate you at all" Time returns back to normal,Gazef cold body collapse,cue crying from brain and climb. Aniz told them he is dead and in respect to Gazef last stand,he will halt his Goat on chasing the routing army he added the spell that he cast on Gazef will prevent low level res on working on him and also spread the message to the citizens of the kingdom to bend the kneel and receive his benevolent judgement